menfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Galle
Marc Galle ( Dender , September 11 1930 - Gent , April 13 2007 ) was a Belgian linguist and politician for the SP . Content [ hide ] *1 Life **1.1 Louis Couperus *2 Political career *3 Prosecution *4 In popular culture Lifespan [ edit ] On March 28, 1956 he married Elsa Dehennin (1932-2009), PhD in Romance philology and emerita at the ULB . Together they had two children and five grandchildren. Galle has been secondary to the Royal Athenaeum in Aalst . Afterwards, he successively studied and earned a degree in Germanic philology, aggregated upper secondary education at the University of Ghent and a PhD in Literature and Philosophy at the VUB . Galle also taught at the Royal Cadet School in Laeken , the School of Translators and Interpreters and the Austrian Institute of Theatre and Cultural Diffusion. As a professor, he taught at the School of Economics of Limburg and the Application School of Gendarmerie . He was also a visiting professor at several universities: Amsterdam , Jakarta , Buenos Aires , London ,Cambridge , Gothenburg , Stockholm and Paris . He became known as a language adviser to the then BRT in "Language Hints", "For whom sometimes it does violence", which he every morning at half past eight the Flemings made aware of this via the radio in their language deficiencies. There appeared an eponymous book with several of these language tips. Between 1964 and 1977 Galle was a member of thePermanent Commission for Language Supervision . He was a member of the Order of the Prince and a solid contributor to Yearbooks of the Society for Literature. Among his acquaintances he counted many authors like Gerard Walschap ,Herman Teirlinck , Ernest Claes and Marnix Gijsen . Louis Couperus [ edit ] Galle has been interested very early in the work of Louis Couperus . In 1963 he published Louis Couperus in the criticism which he many domestic and foreign critics let pass in review on the work of Couperus. This was an adaptation and a sequel to his Louis Couperus in the mirror of the Dutch literary criticism which Galle Licentiate title at the University of Ghent in 1954.In 1963 he also wrote highly critical of the just-biography of Couperus by Dr. Hendrik Willem van Tricht . [1] In 1964 he published Ghosts of gloss , an anthology of poems by Couperus. A year later he bloemleesde few stories in the Naumachie and other stories . In 1976 he gave an anthology of assignments for teaching: Japanese legends . Fifty years after the death of Couperus, in 1973, he devoted a study from dreaming love until we are foolish to Fate in the work of Louis Couperus . Political career [ edit ] Galles political career began in 1955 when he joined the then unitary BSP . He was known as a socialist and militant Flamingant . He was a member of the Office of the BSP, co-founder of the Flemish crack list of Red Lions (1968), councilor in Aalst (1982-2000) and Chairman of the Inter-municipal region of Aalst. Galle was minister of the Flemish Community in the federal government Martens and Eyskens (until 1981) and Minister for Home Affairs in the first Flemish Government of Gaston Geensbetween 1981 and 1985. He caused quite a stir with a proposal to make mandatory the regional representatives of the local authorities. This proposal seemed clear to the French Voerse Mayor Jose Happart meant, who was reluctant in the Flemish town use. Dutch Galle was federal minister and member of the Interministerial Committee for institutional reforms . During his national (federal) mandate, he was Minister in the Flemish municipalities, provinces and municipalities and also managed environment and nature conservation, as well as the industrial government initiative. In the latter capacity he saved the firm Barco ofbankruptcy . He issued the Waste Decree and founded the Public Waste Agency of Flanders (OVAM), the Regional Investment Flanders ( GIMV ), the Flemish Sewerage Company and the Investment Fund for the Flemish municipalities to come. an objective allocation of funds He conducted a Remediation Loan in which 92 of the 94 Flemish municipalities balance deficit came. He also protected many landscapes and animals. In the European Parliament (1989-1994), he was successively Chairman of the Committee on Rules and Immunities, and Chairman of the Joint Parliamentary Committee between the European Union and Turkey . As such, he was also special envoy to Europe in Turkey with regard to the arrest of a number of MPs. Discussions Under his presidency approved the European Affairs Committee of the Belgian Parliament, the Treaty of Maastricht good. Two reports from him, namely the illegal export of works of art and the return of it to the State, were, respectively, and Directive. Further Report on the protection of the languages in the European Parliament was accepted by a large majority which also Dutch, there remains an official language. He was the author of the Report on the impact of lobbying networks in the European Parliament. He also wrote for the Belgian Parliament Report on the Utilisation by Belgium of the European Structural Funds . Furthermore, he was appointed as an observer in the presidential elections in Nicaragua in 1993. In 1994, aspired to be mayor, he Aalst , but by party decisions of the SP was this badly for him. After his career, Marc Galle withdrew from politics and he settled in Ghent . Marc Galle died there on April 13, 2007, six days before the verdict in a trial in which he was engaged. Prosecution [ edit ] The former minister was in March 2007 before the Criminal Court in Brussels to defend in the case of the estate of the widow of his close friend and author Marnix Gijsen . By his death the criminal lapses but not the civil settlement over money and paintings produced between the Galles and the heirs of the widow of Marnix Gijsen. In popular culture [ edit ] *There were 2 references to him in the comic series Nero by Marc Sleen : - In the album Mustard Abraham (1973) hones executioner his ax. While he stroked his finger, he notes that the ax "so sharp that you make the cigarette paper by Marc Galle could cut with." (lane 85). - In the album Ghost Zoetendaal (1980-1981) tries Mr. Pheip to learn Dutch and reads this Marc Galle's book Language Hints . When he wakes up in the morning seems to have worked the reading and he speaks fluent Dutch. Category:1930 births Category:2007 deaths